Bill Cipher vs Ben Drowned
by LadyPineTree
Summary: Termina is normally a sleepy place, but trouble ensues when a certain triangular demon pays a visit and gets into a scuffle with a legend. But who will win? My first crossover fic!
In the far off land of Termina, a supernatural being known as Ben Drowned lived in the tunnels beneath the quaint and peaceful Clock Town. For thousands of years he haunted any unlucky mortals who discovered his existence. He loved nothing more than tormenting innocent souls to the point of death. However, the residents of Clock Town had been avoiding the underground for some time, possibly as a result of discovering Ben's existence. He was bored now. No souls to play with... he needed some excitement. Maybe a child would come down to his domain on a dare, or a naive traveler would wander in and give the demon a soul to torment for some time. He just wanted something... something to entertain him.

However, Ben would soon be getting more than he ever bargained for...

After escaping from the mind of Stan Pines, Bill Cipher needed a safe place to retreat to as he planned his next move on the small town of Gravity Falls. A dimension containing a peaceful place known as Termina seemed perfect. _Perhaps I could stir up a little trouble while I'm there,_ Bill thought. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling as he closed his eye and entered the dimension. The dream demon overlooked a small village, watching the few residents scurry about in their daily business. _Yes, this place could use a little excitement..._

Bill floated through the ground and into the mazelike tunnels beneath the village. It was dark, and seemed to have been abandoned for years. A great place for Bill to spend his time without being discovered.

Or so he thought...

The dream demon sat cross legged on the cold, damp ground, no sounds apart from water dripping and the hiss of a Skulltula. But Bill could sense that something was not right. For the first time in his existence, he felt as if he were being watched. A strange feeling for an omniscient demon. Bill opened his eye and looked around. Nothing but darkness. He closed his eye again after a few moments. Meanwhile, Ben felt a strange presence in his lair. Someone had come in, and he felt excited for a moment. Another soul to play with? No... there was something different about this visitor. They were not of this world. Someone he could not torment for eternity. His body glowed for a moment before he stepped off the statue pedestal, eyes shining in the darkness as he searched for the invader. Bill felt the strange presence move closer to him. He opened his eye again and illuminated the room with blue flames from his hands. A human boy dressed in green with blond hair was staring at him from across the room. Neither said anything for a few moments.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Bill rose into the air, moving closer to his visitor. "The name's Bill Cipher. And I'm guessing you're some kind of disturber of the peace?" Ben glared at the dream demon, keeping his hand close to his sword in case he tried anything stupid. "My name is Ben. Why have you intruded my domain, demon?" Bill laughed. "I didn't know this place was yours. Mind if I stick around for a bit, maybe cause some trouble in this sleepy village?" Ben drew his sword. "I am the only demon in this land! Termina is MINE! Leave now!"

"Whoa, cool it kiddo!" Bill chuckled. "Not a fan of second dimensioners, I see. You can't just kick me out. You're just a kid and I'm a demon. What do you plan to do about it?"

"If you refuse to leave, I will force you. LEAVE!" Ben swung his sword upward, striking Bill and sending him upward through the ground. A section of the stone street in East Clock Town exploded outward as Bill was sent flying through the air. Townspeople scattered in fright at the appearance of this bizarre being and the sudden disturbance of peace. Bill brushed some rubble off of him and adjusted his bow tie. "Wow. That's an overreaction if I've ever seen one!" he called down into the vaguely triangular hole he left in the ground. Part of the ground nearby glowed, and Ben appeared once again. "I am not a child," he growled at the dream demon. "I am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be." Bill's eye flashed red with rage. "There is no being more powerful than I am!" He rose higher into the air and circled around Ben. The two demons glared at each other, looking for an opening to attack. Bill aimed and fired off a pair of lasers from his fingers. Ben glowed for a moment before teleporting behind Bill. He swung his sword at the dream demon, knocking him to the ground and sending his top hat through the air. Bill got up and extended one arm to retrieve his hat before floating out of the other demon's reach.

"That's it!" Bill yelled, his whole body glowing red now. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one that you're never gonna forget!"

"Fool! I am invincible!" Ben charged at his opponent, but Bill swung a flaming fist at the blond boy, sending him into the corner wall of the Stock Pot Inn. Ben glared at the dream demon as he began to glow. Bill sent a ball of flame at him, but Ben disappeared at the last second. The front wall of the inn was obliterated. "Don't hide from me, coward!" Bill called out. "I will find you and rip you to atoms!" He felt the ground begin to shake. Ben was standing near the staircase leading to South Clock Town, his arms raised in the air and eyes glowing yellow. With a single gesture the stone street was torn up and Bill was buried in rubble. The boy in green ran down the steps as quickly as he could, but Bill appeared out of nowhere and blocked Ben's path, his body now huge. "You're not the only one with a disappearing act!" the triangle laughed as he picked up Ben with a now giant hand and began to walk towards the Clock Tower. Townspeople panicked and ran for cover from the battling beasts. Bill's vision suddenly went dark and he heard a bone chilling scream before something went through his eye. He dropped Ben and grabbed his eye as he returned to his regular size.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Ben withdrew his sword from the dream demon's eye before placing a bomb in front of him. Bill opened his eye at the perfect time to see the bomb explode, the blast sending him flying. He crashed into a small tower some people were building, causing it to fall apart into a pile of lumber and nails. Bill lifted himself up and glared at Ben, adjusting his hat. "You little-" he growled, shooting a large red laser beam from his eye at the boy. Ben was unable to teleport away in time and was hit, sending him flying through the wooden doors of the tower, knocking them off their giant hinges. Bill advanced toward the blond boy and slammed two flaming fists into the ground, the blue fire traveling a short distance along the ground and surrounding Ben. The boy was lifted into the air by the dream demon's psychic power and thrown through the tower's stone wall. Bill followed his victim through the vaguely human shaped hole in the wall into West Clock Town. Ben was lying on the ground, eyes closed, not moving at all. Bill hovered over his opponent and laughed triumphantly. "I'd like to see you try to kick me out now! You're the weakest demon I've ever seen with my one eye!" Not a sound came from Ben. Bill waited for a few moments. Nothing happened. He was about to float away and leave this lame dimension when Ben opened his eyes, which were now glowing red, and thrust his sword through Bill's bow tie. He stood up and lifted the dream demon into the air, holding him up at arms length. "You fool, allowing yourself to be tricked like that. Who's powerful now?!" Ben's voice had lowered significantly. Bill's body once again turned red and extended his arms to put his hands around the boy's neck and ignited both of their bodies in retaliation. "I will never allow myself to be defeated by the likes of you!" Bill's voice had also lowered and seemed to echo.

Ben's sword began to glow and Bill's flames became more intense. The demons glared at each other, focusing all their strength into these final attacks. The energy reached a critical level, and the pair became engulfed in a massive explosion. The blast sent Ben flying into the awnings of several shops, knocking them down. Bill crashed into the shared wall of the Sword Master's Dojo and Post Office, leaving a triangular indentation in the stone wall. Ben weakly lifted himself from the rubble, and Bill fell to the ground before adjusting his bow tie. "Wow," he gasped. "If that wasn't totally awesome, I don't know what is!"

"You are impressive, demon." Ben panted. "I actually enjoyed that quite a bit. You truly are a formidable foe."

Bill chuckled. "Right back at ya, kiddo. You know what? I've got some mischief I gotta make in another dimension, but I'll come back. Maybe we could do this again? I assure you I'll be much stronger next time." The dream demon extended his flaming hand to the boy. "We got ourselves a deal?"

Ben stood up and shook Bill's hand, igniting his arm as well. "I love that idea. I will work to better myself until your return. Be prepared to get defeated!"

"I'll be seeing you later, then. And remember- reality's an illusion the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"

As he said this, Bill disappeared in a flash of white light. Ben sheathed his sword and made his way through the wreck of Clock Town, back to his lair. It wasn't a mortal he could torture, but Bill was something just as entertaining.

-Fin


End file.
